


Just beers or honesty ?

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time.” ― Abraham Lincoln.





	Just beers or honesty ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, mina-san !
> 
> I'm back. After (almost) a month (?) Many stuff happened. I'm taking A LOT of time for some of my one-shots, but I finally manage to post one. This time, the one-shot is about EnKi and I wrote for a trade : a drawing of my babies from the kind & talented metallicseraph (on Tumblr. Advice you to check the blog) for an EnKi one-shot. So here it is ! I hope you'll like it, sweetie. I had a lot of fun writing it !!
> 
> To everyone, thank you for still supporting me and reading my fanfics. I hope you're okay and that you're having a nice day/night (?) ANYWAY THANK YOU !! <33
> 
> Few infos : Endou and Kidou are around 19-20 years old. And they both go to university. (Let's say teens.... even though they're adults already... baby adults (?))
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

Endou Mamoru. How could he forget him ? After meeting him, his eyes began to see things differently. Until now, he had stubbornly ignored these frightening thoughts. He was comfortably settled in his life, and didn't want to mess things up to rebuild everything again. That's why he kept the truth in silence. Because he was scared. But Kidou couldn't predict this meeting with him, with the biggest idiot and passionate sakka bakka EVER. He did what he feared most in his place... but only for the better.

"Endou."

"What ?!" Exclaimed Endou in panic.

"Your headband is on your head."

Endou stared at him for a few seconds with his wide eyes, an air of beta that suited him so well. When he groped his head to check, he sighed with deep relief before smiling happily, tears in his eyes.

"I thought I had lost it. Thank you Kidou."

Kidou only smiled at him back, touched. What an idiot. What a real idiot. "You're welcome. You're an idiot, like before", Kidou remarked as he sipped his beer. Endou was bored, and since Kidou was done with his homework, he decided to accept his impromptu invitation to a popular little bar not far from home. "I missed you", he added. Kidou would lie if he said it didn't touch him. This idiot was so honest that he knew that Endou couldn't lie about this stuff. Unlike him, he hid nothing. He was very simplistic, but honest. Kidou had known so many people like that, who played with the feelings of others. He was sure he would never do that to anyone. One of his best qualities.

"Kidou, you take your time to drink", Endou commented returning to his place, not even noticing the curious glances that the customers were sending to him. He finished his drink in one go, and began to observe his best friend, his eyes flashing just above the empty glass.

"I would have expected you... wilder, more a party man than that. Gouenji is funnier on that side."

"Excuse me for rarely drinking alcohol", Kidou muttered darkly. "Next time, I'll make an effort."

"Seriously ?! Thank you, Kidou !! "Exclaimed Endou jumping with joy. Kidou stared at him in disbelief. What... ? Was he serious there ?

Kidou sighed, letting himself slide a little more comfortably on the faux-leather two-sous seat. He was massaging his skull, frowning. He had forgotten that he was dealing with Endou. But... Kidou looked up at Endou, who was smiling like a beta. He was happy. For such a small thing he had said ironically. He was happy, and showed it with that big, bright and reassuring smile... It was too bright for him. But that was why he was feeling so good... Happy and safe. And his eyes...

"KIDOU HEY !!!"

"Don't shout in my ears, baka !" Kidou shouted back. If now, the bar didn't notice that they were there...

"Do you want another one ?"

"No. I don't want to finish drunk like you", Kidou retorted, putting all his efforts to make Endou notice his disapproval of his actions.

"Pfff, not fair. Only one for me, please", Endou ordered to the waiter, who nodded to his request.

Endou began to slide his finger on the edge of the glass, his eyes lost in the void. Kidou sighed.

"Endou. I'm doing this for your sake."

"I know. But well..." Grumbled Endou, landing on the table, his head resting on his folded arms. "I hate when you act like a hen mother."

Kidou tilted to the nickname. He put his glasses up on his nose, letting this awkard comment slide... a bit too awkard from him. He could be a little too honest sometimes.

"It's for-"

"But at the same time" Endou cut Kidou suddenly, "I love this side of you". Endou looked up at him and smiled. "This protective and attentive side suits you really well. Haruna is very lucky to have you."

The waiter suddenly came out of nowhere, putting the drink on the table, between the two adults, Endou happily thanking the waiter as Kidou was looking at him, slightly gaping. That boy...

"Are you sure you don't even want a sip ?"

Kidou blinked and waved his head. "No thanks."

"Lost in your thoughts, huh ? I wonder what might the great and adorable Kidou Yuuto think", Endou said, bringing the glass to his lips.

"Well-" Kidou stopped dead in the middle of the sentence. He opened his eyes wide. "Endou !"

"What is it ?!" Endou exclaimed, suddenly lifting himself from the seat, panicked as a few minutes ago.

"Nothing ! Well, I mean..." Kidou pulled up his glasses again, red to his ears and neck. "Me ? Adorable ?"

"Ah, you scared me, Kidou. I had forgotten that I had to deal with you", Endou sighed, sitting down again.

"What does that mean ?" Kidou mumbled suspiciously.

"By adorable, I wanted to say how you behave", deliberately ignored Endou by continuing the previous subject.

"You're weird."

"I know."

Kidou recoiled, still red with embarrassment by his comment, when Endou had suddenly approached him, his hands supporting his weight thanks to the table. His face was inches away from Kidou's, who, despite himself, couldn't retreat more. Endou's breath smelled so strongly that Kidou pinched his nose with the tips of his fingers. But what disturbed him the most was...

"Are you in love with me, Kidou ?"

Despite the emergencies, like this one, Kidou always managed to make sure to look good in front of others. In ALL circumstances. He was now in the bathroom, breathless because of the race and his confused feelings that were making him mad. All because of a simple question, a few words. Kidou turned to face the dirty mirror and, with his hands resting on the edge of the sink that had lost its immaculate whiteness, he stared at his own garnet eyes. Surprise, shock, joy, excitement, confusion. Every feeling was in his eyes. It was enough to take a look, and the most secret feelings were revealed. And Endou was the one who best managed to make them come up.

"That sakka baka..."

If he loved him... He sighed and chuckled softly. What a stupid question. Not surprising from him. Gouenji had been the first to notice it. Then there were Fudou, Fubuki, Hiroto or Sakuma. Everyone with a watchful eye had noticed... except the concerned. Typical. Kidou took a deep breath, then exhaled. Find an excuse. Like an idiot, he'll swallow it. On the one hand, he wasn't hoping for it but...

"Oi, Kidou."

His blood made only a quarter of a turn and he froze. His heart began again its frantic song, resuming the notes of anguish he had desperately tried to get rid of. This sakka baka was making him go through every kind of situations. Why had he to-

"Kidou. I'm sorry."

"Sorry ? Sorry for what ?" Kidou replied in a low voice. His voice was surprisingly stable when he was literally in panic in this totally new situation.

"I'm drunk. I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

It was very rare to hear Endou speaking in such a serious tone. It was unknown. And he didn't like that feeling in his chest.

"What are you talking about, Endou ? You did nothing wrong. You just asked a question."

Who shook you, baka.

"You're probably right, as always", Endou said nervously, scratching his head.

He let his arms fall back down his body, and Kidou noticed his eyes on his own reflection of his face. He was smiling tenderly.

"But from what I've heard, it's often when you're drunk that you're the most honest."

Kidou's eyes widened. Not only at his comment... but the Endou he had fallen in love with. His eyes were shining with that gleam of honesty characteristic of him. Flames were dancing behind, flames playful and filled with passion. His smile was as wide as his lips allowed. It was the baka sakka he had before him, Endou Mamoru. And yet... he was just as different from the one he knew. This mixture was also unknown. But it was not unpleasant, it was-

By the time Kidou looked up, Endou had left the room. He stood there, staring stupidly at the swinging door through which Endou had gone. He found himself alone again.

"It's often when you're drunk that you're the most honest... Baka", Kidou laughed, covering his face with his hand.

He hid things, including that love he had for him. Like everyone. Maybe that was why Endou had invited him : to finally tell him the whole truth.

"Tsk. You stay a baka sakka to me."

His baka sakka. With a smile on his face, Kidou turned on his feet towards the exit of the toilets, and mentally prepared himself to get drunk with his baka sakka, which hid his game well.

Maybe after all, he had noticed it a long time before him. Who knew ?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
